Consort High School Drama Life
by robSchneiderXOXO
Summary: The adventures and misadventures in the life of Casey, the teenage salamander. Follow her and her peers as they face the everyday challenges in the typical life of a student. Contains romance, teen angst and school drama. Also rated M cause of later chapters. FIRST STORY! PLZplzplz READ
1. Difficult Parents and A Meddlesome Heart

**Heey guys heres my first finfic yay! so lotso people taught this highshool thign was an good idea and I tough it was too cause I havent sean an highschool spin off yet so yeah plz no hate lol hope yu like. also plz forget to R+F!**

The day of the finals were approaching and every studet was already busy studying.

Meanwhile, in the library, Nakadile the IIIX was struggling with hes homewok, he`d right some then erase some, his notbook page was starting to rip.

"(Siiiigh) Nak..." sed the Nakadile.

Just then Casey the Salamander entered the library and spooted him in the dickstance.

"Glub " she said bluntly while she tapped him on the shodler.

" NakNak?" Nakadile inquired.

" Lube Glub? " ,she proclaimed, raising a suspicious eyebro at him.

"Na-"

"GlubGlub... Glub Glub Gluuuub~ " she interraped him,and then started walking away when he suddenly grabbed her arm and theys stood therere for a moemet, looking into each others eyes with a bush on ther feces.

"...G-glub, senpai...?" she said seriously avoiding his gaze

He let go of her arm and stoopup, grabbing his shit whale he adjusted his sue glasses and penetrated the door rapidly

Gasey was left aloe and the library whIle she watched Nakadile leave.

Then out of fucking nowhere her pone buzzed in her pocket and she had to sprite out of there quiclky to answer it.

"Glub?"

" casey this is mom, what are you still doing in school i told u to go home so i can be intolerant and harsh towards you like the awful stepmother that i am" Rose seed on the other side of the line, with a skeptical look on her voice,

"G-glu-hu-UHHH-B..." she then crayd cutely and rose signed heavily, exasperadetly.

"please do us all a flavor and ctrl your teenage hormones, okay? will talk to you later?",shen then hung up and Casey headed home.

On her way, she saw her stepsister P!nk the turtle shatting away with Tipster the Iguana.

"Glub!" Gasey greeted.

"..." said P!nk

"Thipthipthipthipthipthi-" proclimbed the iguana.

Then the stepsisters said goodby to hers friend and entered their home. it was almost a palace, big, wide and huge.

"My babys you`re home!" john proclamed loudly while she hugged them, "Hoe was school?" he inquisited his adoptive daughters.

"..." ,said P!nk the pink turtle. Meanwhile Casey took avantas of the moment and went upstairs whistle her father shatted downsters with her step sibling

She closed her bedroom dorra nd turned around, realizing the room was too black. when she reached for the light switch, the lamp that was in her bedside table switched open revealing to have been her stepmother who been waited for her teh whole time.

"...jello, cas" she said coldly

"...glub" she swallowed hard as she took a took back

"I belief it`s time for your piano lesson my deer" Rose propounded

"blub" casey conjured.

Ro$e gog up from her armchair and guided the salamendre into the music room. When they approached there, she demanded loudly as she required:

"play Pathétique by tchaircowski in C minor-flat "

Casey sat bye the piano, cracked her paws and began stroking the piano keys. The sound of music began stuffing the room and it was bootiful too roses hears. then she finished and looked at his stepmop.

"yes, god, that was bountiful..." she sad whistle she removed a tear from her eye, "now go study. make me round and only talk to me me when doctor" she ceased while she pointed at the door. Casey then hug her head and penetrated the hallway. she heard her father laugh downstairs while he played ghostbusters with P!Nk, both running aroud the spacey and enormous living room they possessed. Pour casey climbed down the stair and just stood ther watching. Pink turned from her fighting pose and loked around her shouldre, her skeptical face changing, an evil smirk forming in her pinkish, lucious turtle lips. shes sneaky like her mother afterall the salamadre thought. poor casey was jealousy. she then went into the kitchen. She grabbed a nack so she cold eat whilts she studied.

Once more she entered her beDroom, pressed her butt in the wooden chair and startled reading the hisotry book. after 4 mitunas she sighed heavily and exaperatedly, a tear formated in the corned of her iris. She looked outta the window and into the knight. she peered at the fone on her bad and walked over to grub it. she dialed Nackadildo`s number but it went to voice email.

She left him a message.

"...GLub"

and whit that she turned of her phone and went back to study. she tried to focuss on her brooks but her kokoro spek louder so loud that her mind was rater focosad on Nadakile for te rest of the evening...

Being a teen salamadre is hard. iz hard an every body uderstads.

**And thats iyt for now. ****Next chaptra is on the making so til next tame and again, fo rget to R+F**


	2. I Wish I Was Strong Enough

**hi everyone its chapter 2 allready. also mhope your al exited~ for chptaer 3, I`m praiseting you with 2 suirprises: 1st im getign an beta reader and 2th WE WILL MEATD TECHERS! :D cnt wait for u guys to read it.**

**asslo plzd foget to write a review or fav+!**

**-RSxoxo**

"Wake up n00b" spurted rose while she kicked the door down whit a loud kike

Casey got tartled and immedeatly jumped outta of the bed with an horryfied face on her expression.

"OMG u guys i beard a noise " john inquisited as he penetrated behind rose and got inside the room.

"it was nothing my hot furry-assed beast" she said as she graped his buttcheck, making him let out the girliest giggle a girly man could musturd

casey threw up a little in her moth and ran downstirs to d kitxhen.

"r-rose you rlly think this is the rait time for this?" said jon nervesly

"c`mon bby we havent done et in almost 413 days n im sartning to git desperate" rose moaned whileshe riped off his shirt

"b-but its so urly! look its stil 06.12 and-"

"johnathan marian egbert im sick and tired of ur excusis! "

"pero Rosita!" he said.

"whats ur xcuse tits time?" rose expectorated

"the chilldren r still in da house and they migh er us rose!"

"U r so full of horse shet eggbutt!" she said wail she threwed her arms to d up, "Y U NO WANNA SEX ME" she yelled and meanwill downstairs, casey threw up a little in her mouth agin

"Ai..." jahn begun, "ey think where growing apert..." he ejaculated finally

rose sed nawthing she just stud there quietly in silence unteal she finally said:

"bat I thought we had something spencil"

"well u thought rong bitch" john said.

Rose ran out of outta there craing her eyes outta.

Meanwhile Casey was eating her brickfest with her stepsister P!nk in the katchin. p|nk was wearing got clothes cuz she nao hated conformists.

"(salamerde sighing)"

"..." asked the ponk turdle

"Guh glubglub" Ca sey expelted

"... ... ... ..." P!nk insisted, end anneyed at her intruson,gasey gased at her.

"GLUb gLUB" she vocifarted as she goat up and stormmed out of the out of the outta the kithcen

P1nk went after her but ten she realized she hated her sister and that she wes seacretly evul, so she didnt give a faq anymore and wet back to da kitchina nd 8 her brekfast.

Upstars, casey got fully dersed but she was still mat so she grubbed her becpeck and went to the Bush Stop

she weighted for the bass to a pear and while she disco, her sista showed up by her side.

the bus arrived and the dorors opened and cadey and p\nk penetrated it.

"heey sukas geht oh`n " sead Mennah the bust d river.

thy got on teh bus and the bus skeddadled to schooll.

wen theyarrived Casey went to the lookers to gerb her biiks but then suddenly she got pushed to tha floor bae som men-looking iguanas

"thip thip THIP?" the cherleader iguana expelled at herr

Case was nervous she haited this sort of confortstation...

"...thip thip" said one of the ihuanas in the back of the grope.

"THIP" they hall agred and as they wear a boot to grab her, Nakadile got in their way with an iroic pose and dayed the save.

"NaK" he demanded onc and the iguana leader pegan to pound until he finly makeup his mind.

"thip..." he gesturd for the hole grupie to walk away and they dido.

"g-glub...buhguhglub GagaBluh! ((t-thnks... fur shavin me, nakadilo!)

"Naknak. naknaknak naknak? ((np. class iz about to start lets get goin?))"

"BubbaGlobglup glipgohbluh Glubgluugluh gluhblop glubglub ((k))"

Meanwhile at the L`égbèrt household.

"rose?", john discharged as he nooked at the bathroom door, "can i talk withuo for a mituna? lick for cereal?"

"Ok" rose said moodily, aftr a memento.

"rose im srsly srry rlly" john ejaculated srsly

"ok"

"and u kno dat i rlly car bout u deply right?" he said

"hum" she moaned

"and weve bean tru alot and weve knon echother four such a long time" he sed

"yeah" she said

"and u remember that we pramished to nevur keep seacruts from eachutter ritgh?" he said

"uhm-hum" she sad

"so rose?" he sed

"Y-yes john?" she said

"im leaving u and im taking teh children. also im gey"

"WHAT" rose escalated audibly

"NO JaWN NO. U...u FEGGET U will pey for braking my kokoro!" sheh grabbed the nife that she had been cutting her wrists with and got ump from te floor but bfour she could o pen the door an axe penetrated the wooden door and maiking rose fal bac on her bak.

"HEIRS JOHNNY"

**hehe what will hapep ext? :O sticka round to find out! thnks alot for reading and onc eagian nt forget to R+F it would mean the worl to me!**

**-RSxoxo**


	3. It All Caem Down To This

**This is the chpater everyone`s expecting for :D okay so as u all may now i got a new beta reader an d i thiksa lot better now so frim now on shes gonna keep correctng teh mistakes! hehe thanks grillmaster2000! also thenks _maria89_ for het spanis parts (lolo) like allways, pl z fogfget to F+R**

**-RSxoxo**

Casey sat down in her seet and unpacked her matureal. She lookd ovar at Nadakile who sat cooly in his shit.

Sheh sighed. justhen the spanish techer walked in carriyng a hadfull of books. he lied them on the table and nervsly turned to fase his studontes.

"G-Goomornig class," professor Tavros said shyly.

"i hop you wall did your homerwork?" proféssor Travos said as he glenc at evryiron

"Thipthip!" said te Iguana, an the rest of the igianas in cless startned tu lef along excpet for Juan la salamandra.

"N-now, thas is not very naice and asshol not tru. if yuo work herd and do your homowork you can achief more than Juan`s parents ever ded." Eviery one laghed again and Tarvos clered hs troat.

"very well class today we are going to leran how to use adjectifs in a sentec," he said and baggun to write in the bored:

ESTA VERGA ÉS DEMASIADO GRANDE PARA MI CULO.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at d house of legbert..._

"John stap, u crazy bitch" said rose as she rin down the stirs.

"cum her rose i just wanna talk" he said as he ran with t ax

rose ren outsid an while she looking back she ran into a tree.

"j-john clam down!" she begged NERVESLY

JOhn got closer hand closr to herr until he finily, swloly lifted th ex abov his head and roses ayes gru beg

"nO JOHN POR FAVOR NO ME MATES" she craid

then john shafted his axe and cuted the three beehi der.

"kilh u?" he axked, "rose im taking the three"

"wat" she expellated.

"yeah the three is mine so take tht bitch. divorce FTW!" he say as he showd her the contrect

"im aslo taking the toilet"

"nooooOOOOOOOOooo" she sed while it sudnly startned to rain.

john begun welking away, but rose grabed his shit

"wait tell me jon" she countered, "who is it that you luff? is it that small-horned bology techer? it iz him isnt tit?"

"...no" he ejaculated profoundedly

"GAsP" rosita gapsd, "no it cant b plez dont tell me that et iz..."

"yes...my secret lóver is indead... MÍSTER STRÁIDER"

then in the driverod a limo parks nd a shofihurr opened the door and MR. STITDER walked out all smugle

"John, r you redy to go make love to me my, nerdy sexbomb?" he sed smugly

"ooh yes taek me now mister stirder~" joh moaned as he leped into his armins and both flepped Roes off and 8oth went off in their limon towards dave`s pallace.

rose stood ther, watchnig purplex. then her fone began ringignig from her pooket and she tooket off. it was jade hurley.

"...hallo?" she transpired.

"OMG ROSE YOU HAVE TO COME QUIK KANYA IZ In TEH HOSPITL SHE`S BEEN HIT WIHT A LAMP"

**dUN DUN DUUN what will happen nxt? for mrore, plz F+R!**

**as allways, **

**-RSxoxo **

**pece**


End file.
